dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Getting started
__TOC__ New players * Servers are worlds where players play the game. * Characters are avatars controlled by players, you can make your Character stronger by improving its Characteristics. * Characteristics can be increased by allocating Characteristic Points or equipping Equipment after Leveling up by gaining Experience from Combat, as well as using Characteristic Scrolls or Characteristic Foods. * Some lower level Equipment can be Dropped from certain Monsters, though most Equipment is crafted by Crafting Professions, it can also be bought from Markets or Merchants for Kamas. * Kamas can be earned from Achievements, Quests, regular Combat, selling Items in Markets or your Merchant (either Drops from Monsters, gatherable Resources from Gathering Professions or crafted Items from Crafting Professions). * Incarnam and Astrub are F2P Areas that contain around a month of playtime (depending if you're a completionist it might even be enough for a few). If you want to discover loads of other Areas, you will need to become P2P. Returning players ; More in-depth information about updates can be found here. * v2.3 - A new Class, Masqueraider, has been added to the game. * v2.3 - A new Class, Rogue, has been added to the game. * v2.4 - Kolossium has been added to the game. * v2.4 - Star system has been added to the game. * v2.6 - Markets of Astrub, Bonta and Brakmar have been merged and now have the exact same Items throughout all of them, Astrub still has the Item Level restriction. * v2.7 - A new Class, Foggernaut, has been added to the game. * v2.7 - Removal of Exchanging Resources for Characteristic Scrolls. * v2.8 - Almanax has been added to the game. * v2.9 - Achievements have been added to the game. * v2.11 - Weapons now have limited uses per turn, based on their AP. * v2.13 - Alliances have been added to the game, replacing Conquest. * v2.14 - Perceptors now gather Drops from the whole Subarea they're in and not just one map. * v2.14 - Cawwot Dofus is no longer obtained as a reward from Cawwot Dungeon, it is now obtained from the The Empewow's New Cawwots Achievement. * v2.17 - Emerald Dofus is no longer Dropped by Dark Vlad, it is now obtained from the Green Emerald Achievement. * v2.19 - Treasure Hunts have been added to the game. * v2.21 - Crimson Dofus is no longer Dropped by Minotot, it is now obtained from the Deep Crimson Achievement. * v2.23 - Veteran Rewards have been added to the game. * v2.23 - Feca revamp. * v2.26 - A new Class, Eliotrope, has been added to the game. * v2.26 - Scrolling with Characteristic Scrolls or Characteristic Foods can be done even after you invest Characteristic Points, it can also be done only up to 100 instead of 101. * v2.26 - Xelor revamp. * v2.27 - Sadida revamp. * v2.29 - Idols have been added to the game. * v2.29 - Critical Hit revamp. ** It is now based on percentage and can go up to 100%, instead of just 50% (1/2). ** Agility no longer influences Critical Hits. * v2.29 - Profession revamp. ** Professions are no longer limited to 3 for a Character. ** It is no longer needed to learn Professions, Characters start with all Professions at level 1 and can level/use them all. ** Profession levels have been increased from 100 to 200 (and from 30 to 60 for F2P players). ** When crafting Equipment, the level of the Equipment determines the Profession level you will need to craft it (i.e. a Level 163 cloak will need a Level 163 or higher Tailor to craft it). ** When leveling Professions with crafts, the closer the craft's level is to the profession's level, the more XP you will get, so it's almost always better to craft the highest possible item (unless there is a very easy recipe that is of lower level and can be mass crafted). ** Some Professions have merged together. * v2.30 - All Classes have the same Soft Caps. * v2.30 - Turquoise Dofus is no longer Dropped by Dragon Pig, it is now obtained from the Turquoise Blue Achievement. * v2.30 - Moon Island revamp. * v2.32 - A new Class, Huppermage, has been added to the game. * v2.32 - Haven Bags have been added to the game. * v2.34 - Resetting Spells can be done easily with the plus (+) sign in the Spell Interface. * v2.34 - Eniripsa revamp. * v2.35 - Seemyools have been added to the game. * v2.35 - XP required to reach Level 200 has been halved. * v2.36 - Osamodas revamp. * v2.39 - Sacrier revamp. * v2.40 - A new Class, Ouginak, has been added to the game. * v2.40 - Most Dofus have been revamped, giving special effects in-fight, in addition to the main bonus. * v2.41 - Kolossium 1v1 mode has been added in addition to the 3v3 mode. * v2.41 - Shields have been revamped and are now a useful part of regular Equipment. * v2.41 - Weapons no longer have the Hand parameter, meaning Shields can be equipped with all Weapons. * v2.42 - Sidimote Moors revamp. * v2.42 - Most end-game Dungeons have been revamped and made easier. (changes made) * v2.43 - Ivory Dofus is released and can be obtained from the Ivory White Achievement. * v2.43 - Dofus Levels have been modified to fit the difficulty of the questlines. * v2.44 - Single account Servers have been added, players can only use one account there, which means more grouping up for newer returning players, as opposed to normal Servers where end-game is the main focus. * v2.45 - Spell Variants have been added to the game. ** Spell Points are removed, regular Spells now have 3 Levels, they level up automatically as the Character's Level increases up until Level 100. Spell Variants only have 1 Level, they are unlocked over Levels 100~200. * v2.45 - Omega Levels have been added to the game. * v2.45 - Bunch of Keys now reset every Tuesday at 07:00 DUT. * v2.45 - Achievements in Monster and Boss categories no longer give Resource rewards for new characters on the same server and account if the old character already got the Achievement. * v2.45 - Monster Aggro System revamp. ** Monsters only aggro characters who are 50 levels lower than them, they will have a red sword indicator when you hover over a group of monsters. ** The aggressive monsters will slowly move towards the character until they are 2~4 cells close to them and then attempt to aggro as an eye appears above the monsters, if the character does not move for 3 seconds they will enter a fight against the monsters. * v2.45 - Sacrier revamp. * v2.46 - Markets have been merged into 3 categories: Equipment, Consumable and Resource (Creature, Soul and Rune Markets are still separate and only appear in Bonta/Brakmar). ** Equipment, Consumable and Resource Markets have been added to Sufokia, Neutral Pandala, Koalak Mountain, Otomai Island and Frigost Island. * v2.46 - Gathering now gives 2 times more XP. * v2.46 - Trade and Recruitment chat channels are now global. * v2.46 - Most recipes and bonuses of Level 100 and lower Equipment have been changed. * v2.46 - Astrub revamp. ** F2P content increased to include 3 Areas: Astrub Cemetery (previously Cemetery of Heroes), Astrub Rocky Inlet, Tainela and 2 Dungeons: Royal Gobball's Court, Sandy Castle. Along with 1 new Area: Astrub Quarry. * v2.46 - Drop rate revamp. * v2.46 - Idol revamp. * v2.46 - Characteristics can now be reset anywhere at any time in the Characteristics interface if you have P2P. F2P may still reset it with Magical Orbs or Fairy Sette if below Level 30. * v2.47 - Rhineetles have been added to the game. * v2.47 - Mount main stat revamp. ** Dragoturkeys give Vitality, Seemyools give MP, Rhineetles give AP. * v2.47 - Breeding revamp. ** Shed is now account wide. ** Public Paddocks have 10 spaces in Bonta/Brakmar and 5 spaces in Astrub (One Public Paddock in each of the 3 cities), they have 20% reduced bonuses earned by mounts, as well as need Breeding Items to be put in them like for regular Paddocks. ** Traits now have 1 in 20 chance of transmitting to the babies. ** Dragoturkey reproductions decreased from 20 to 5. ** No longer possible to breed Wild Mounts with Non-Wild Mounts. ** Breeding Item recipe and durability/effectiveness revamp. * v2.47 - Dopples no longer give Doploons. ** Recipes using Pebbles bought with Doploons were changed to Pebbles bought with Kolossokens. * v2.48 - Pet revamp. ** Pets no longer have and lose HP, as well as no longer have specific diets and feeding types. ** Pets can now be fed any resource and gain a bit of XP, the main way to level them up is by feeding them Enriched Croquettes (393 Croquettes to level a pet from 0 to 100). * v2.48 - Minowang added as a rare drop from all Bosses in the game. * v2.48 - Kolossium Leagues added to the game. ** No longer possible to have 2 of the same Class in Kolossium. * v2.49 - Infinite Dreams have been added to the game. * v2.49 - Ebony Dofus is released and can be obtained from the Ebony Black Achievement. * v2.51 - Temporal Anomalies have been added to the game. * v2.51 - Star system revamp. * v2.52 - Vulbis Dofus is no longer Dropped by Crocabulia, it is now obtained from the Dragon Dreams Achievement. Category:Guides Category:Game information